Room Mates
by PreciousAgony
Summary: What do you think? SM, GW..Room mates...so on so on...rated PG13 for language and other stuff
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Room Mates

The Beginning 

By: PreciousAgony

Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing or Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: This is a very sad attempt at humor. This just popped into my mind one night while I was high on Mountain Dew and M&Ms. I'm going to use their dubbed names. Everyone is 19 except Hotaru who is 17. It has a lil' OOCness. Please R+R. ^_^ 

(…) - Authors Notes

-Plane ride to Sanc Kingdom-

"I can't believe we were all accepted at the St. Gabriel's Institution" Rei squealed.

"I know!" Mina responded. " I'm really surprised that Serena made it in,"

Ami joined into the conversation. 

"You know that we probably won't be room mates right?" she said.

"That's the sad thing about it!" said Lita.

"Hotaru's so advanced she skipped most of High School." Said Mina. 

"I'm not surprised, " said Ami.

"Maybe we should wake them up now," Mina suggested.

Lita gently shakes Hotaru awake; While Rei violently pulls Serena's hair.

"We land in 10 minutes," says Ami.

"I'm glad we're almost there." Hotaru replied.

Flight attendant walks around saying,

"Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing."

Serena wails. "Rei, you didn't have to pull me hair!!!"

-At the St. Gabriel's Institution-

Enrollment Secretary. "Please follow me and I will lead you to your rooms"

Mina's room…and room mate…

Mina walks in to see a boy with a long braid.

"Hi"

"…Hi"

"Hi…"

"…Hi"

"Hi…"

"Soo…uhh…tell me about yourself…" says Mina

"Okay…My most prized possession is 3ft long…"

"…O.O…"

"Err…my braid…"

"Oh…""

TBC

Like it? Hate it? This is my very first Fic so be nice! The other characters come in later on. It's not based on exactly Mina and Duo It's based on everyone. R+R! 


	2. Chapter 1

Room Mates

Room Mates

And The Horror Arrives!

By: PreciousAgony

Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing or Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: So sorry about the Rei and Mina mix up thing. Thanks to jupiterschild for pointing that out…Reason was I had in my mind for Rei and Duo to be a couple. Please R+R!

(…) - Authors Notes

Serena's room…and room mate to come…

Serena walks into a very large and luxurious room decorated in pink.

"Whoa" she thought, "Did I do something special?" she asked the enrollment secretary. The woman looked at Serena with a you-got-to-be-kidding face and said. "Miss Relena PeaceCraft is to arrive this after noon which is in 2 hours, this is her special quarters and she requested someone to room with…just consider yourself lucky" with that the woman walked out of the room.

"Jeezes…she didn't have to point it out so bluntly" Serena said to herself.

She sighed and began to unpack her things into one of the closets.

Hotaru's room…and room mate…

Hotaru walked into the room to see it was decorated in dark green tones.

She looked around cautiously and set her things down on one of the two twin beds. She unpacked her things quickly and she was about to put her grooming utensil in the bathroom but walked in and was surprised at what she saw. There was a boy with slick black hair pulled back standing in front of the mirror with a katana wearing nothing but his black silk underwear posing and say "I know I look good, Yeah baby!"

Wufei noticed her and points the blade at her throat.

"Tell anybody and you die, you weak onna!"

"Right…" she said.

It took all her will power not to bust out laughing right then and there. She left all her things on the counter and walked out of the bathroom. Heading towards Mina's room since that was were everyone was supposed to meet.

Ami's room and her room mate…

Ami walked into her room seeing it very brightly painted orange and decorated with red. She saw a boy with long bangs covering one side of his face revealing only one bright emerald green eye.

"Hi, I'm Ami…So I guess you're my room mate right. What's your name?"

"…Trowa …"

"Err…okay…which bed should I have?"

"… right …" 

"Where should I put my tampons and pads?"

"… … … …" Trowa turns a flushed color.

"Okay…"

Ami walks into the bathroom opening the counter under the sink revealing about 8 boxes of rubbers (AN: Yall know what rubbers are right? Hint: Trojan Man). She throws her things in not really caring and walks out the room past a flushed Trowa.

Lita's room…and room mate…

Lita walks into a room that was purely baby blue. "Hey! I think I'm rooming with a girl" She though to herself. She turned around at hearing someone had entered the room and faces to see a blonde boy.

"Hello, I'm Quatre Winner"

"Hi" Said Lita.

"Are you supposed to be my room mate?" she asked clearly confused.

"Hai" Quatre replied.

"What is you name?"

"Lita Kino" she said. " Touch my stuff or bother me and you die!" 

Quatre slowly back up against the wall as Lita moves towards him to exit the door.

Rei's room … and room mate

Rei walks into the room and immediately has a gun pointed in her face.

"What the HELL?" she yelled.

Heero lowers his gun and says

"Who are you?"

"Your room mate" was the reply. 

"Hn…"

"Ass…"

"Bitch…"

"Bastard…" 

"Whore…"

Rei's pager goes off.

She sassily walks out of the room.

Mina's Room

Duo is startled by the sudden appearance of four girls.

"Hi, Girls!" says Mina. "This is my room mate Duo"

"Duo, this is Serena, Hotaru, Ami, Lita and Rei."

"Hello Ladies!" Says Duo.

"Shut Up" says Lita

"Go to hell" Rei responds.

"Touche…" Duo says quietly.

"We need to find our way to the Lounge room, Duo can you help us?" Mina asks.

"Sure thing, lemme call up my guys"

5 Minutes later…

"Here we are ladies"

"Thanks" says Ami.

"Those are my friends over there! Common"

They make there way toward s group of four boys.

When they got their there was silence for a while as they stared at each other.

"Macho Man…" Hotaru says breaking the silence.

"Shut UP! Say anything about that and you die!" Wufei replies.

"Jackass…"

"Prostitute"

"Hello Lita"

"Back off"

"Trojan Man!"

"…" -blush-

"Yall already know them?" Ask Duo.

"Room Ma-" Hotaru is cut off by a loud screeching sound which sounded very close to Heero'sname…

TBC

This part really sucked! I'm sorry…Everyone is somewhat OOC.

My sister decided on the Trojan Man thing. I don't think it really fit.

Please R+R.


	3. Chapter 2

Room Mates

Room Mates

Lunch

By: PreciousAgony

Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing or Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: Do to the fact that I have nothing to do in my boring and stupid life. This story will probably be updated very, very often. Thank you to the people who reviewed and gave compliments! The all the girls won't be paired with who their rooming with, maybe some. I can't decide weather it should be Hotaru and Heero or Rei and Heero. I love both pairings! Please give me suggestions on the other pairings!

Everyone looked around for the source of the sound. Heero silently repeated to himself. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…" Suddenly there was a blur that zoomed past them then there was what appeared to be a pink ball of feathers attached to Heero's arm. Silence. Everybody blinks a couple of times.

"Oh…It's you, Relena" Duo says breaking the silence. "Ok, back to our conversation"

"They're our Room Mates" Hotaru continued.

"She's Relena PeaceCrap? "Asks Serena. "I mean PeaceCraft!" 

"Yes, why?" Quatre replies.

"I have to room with her."

"Good Luck weak onna…" (AN: Of course you know who said that…)

Mina's stomach growls.

"Uhh…"

"Lets go out for lunch." Quatre offers "My treat"

An Italian Restaurant…

Everyone watches as Mina, Serena, and Duo obliterates their Spaghetti.

Hotaru slowly eats her Caesar Salad, while Makoto repeatedly jabs herbutter knife into the table. Relena is playing with her make-up compact, while Heero glares at everyone. Quatre and Trowa contently stares at nothingness, while Wufei slices his pizza with his katana.

3 hours and 23 minutes later…

Everyone watches as Mina, Serena, and Duo obliterates their Spaghetti.

Hotaru slowly eats her Caesar Salad, while Makoto repeatedly jabs her butter knife into the table. Relena is playing with her make-up compact, while Heero glares at everyone. Quatre and Trowa contently stares at nothingness, while Wufei slices his pizza with his katana. Finally Relena gets up to go to the restroom. After she is gone everyone runs out of the restaurant.

"So…you girl want us to show you around?" Duo suggest out of boredom.

"Sure" they all reply.

"So we're should we go first?" ask Quatre.

"Is there an Anime story around here some where?" asked Makoto.

"Yes, Why?" asks Duo.

"I need to find an amazingly-Sailor Jupiter-pull-the-string-and-it-talks doll" she replies.

TBC

This one was kinda lame. I was bored and tired and I just wanted to type for the hell of it. Sorry for the shortness. R+R. Next Chapter will probably be out sometime later today…


	4. Chapter 3

Room Mates

Room Mates

Innuendos 

By: PreciousAgony

Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing or Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: I've decided on two of the pairings…It's going to be Heero and Hotaru and Rei and Duo. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with my choices . Would it be too brutal if I killed off Noin and gave Zechs/Milliardo to one of them? Please R+R.

At The Anime Shop…

"Lita are you sure they have an amazing-Sailor-Jupiter-pull-the-string-and-it-talks doll?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm positive…" was the reply.

With a sigh Hotaru made her way to Heero and sits with him on the bench with him. She stares at him intently.

"Hn…what do you want?"

"Well, I know I haven't known you long" Hotaru started. "But I need this really badly!"

Heero looked at her confused.

"I really shouldn't be asking you but I can feel it going in good and hard and coming out nice and soft"

"If you would do this for me, no one would ever know! I'm sure you can satisfy my needs, I would be very grateful if you would. I am very desperate and I need your help" she went on.

Heero tensed and gulped.

"Well I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore" she continued. "But can I have a piece of gum?"

Heero frowns and shoves the entire pack of gum in her mouth just as Lita found her doll.

Back on campus…

Everyone went to their rooms for awhile and got bored. Then they decided to go visit Rei and Heero's room…They stop out side the door hearing noises coming from inside…

"Push harder, Heero!"

"Hn…I can't it's too small"

"Shouldn't that make it easier?"

Duo puts his ear to the door as Relena starts to wail.

"Shut up…"

"Try twisting it"

Suddenly there's a loud noise and the sound of water spraying.

"My gosh, you got me wet all over!"

The door opens revealing a rather ruffled Heero with out his shirt on and Rei who looked very sweaty. Everyone stared at them.

"What?" asked Rei.

Stares…

"Our shower was messed up! They made us fix it." Rei said.

"Oh…" said Lita. 

TBC

Sorry about chapter 2's typos I know there were many!


End file.
